


one thin line

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Epistolary, M/M, Old Dudes in Love/Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is public persona and then there are the feelings that are known to only those inside.</p>
<p>A story of how CEOs publicly hate each other, but really...</p>
            </blockquote>





	one thin line

**Author's Note:**

> This is a holiday gift for a dear friend, so I hope you enjoy it N!

To: Hank (hmccoy@x-gene.com)  
From: Janos (jquesed@bio-lehn.com)  
Subject: At it again

Hank,

Erik asked for the news about Charles’ next press conference. I thought I’d warn you now. Erik should be busy most of the week, but I know if you get it scheduled just right, I’ll find him skipping a lunch with Emma to “scowl at what that idiot Xavier has to say about the latest patent they’ve applied for in biophysical engineering”.

Do what you can, or don’t. I’ll just tell you before it happens and hope for a loud reaction from Erik.

J

-

To: Janos (jquesed@bio-lehn.com)  
From: Hank (hmccoy@x-gene.com)  
Subject: Re: At it again

Janos,

Thanks for the heads-up. I think Charles had it scheduled for a Friday just before lunch. That might be perfect.

Did you manage to slip that microphone into the office?

H

-

To: Hank (hmccoy@x-gene.com)  
From: Janos (jquesed@bio-lehn.com)  
Subject: RE: Re: At it again

Hank,

After Erik’s last appointment with one of his doctors (no, I’m not telling you which, but Erik’s sixty-seven, so I’ll leave you to imagine it), I just tripped over the bonzai plant’s pot or near it. He’s been so preoccupied with his thinning hair and how much he dislikes his wrinkles that I’m sure he missed it.

So press conference is Friday. Good to know. I’ll be sure to wait until later this week to cancel his lunch.

J

-

 

To: Janos (jquesed@bio-lehn.com)  
From: Hank (hmccoy@x-gene.com)  
Subject: Re: RE: Re: At it again

Janos,

I can confirm that the conference is for Friday at 11 AM. Just tell me if he calls you on Friday afternoon to have his office deep-cleaned.

Charles did that just the other week after Erik’s press conference.

At which point can we just tell the two of them that we know about the public hate, and that we know it’s just poorly veiled sexual tension that needs to be unresolved?

Or should we just set them up on a ‘business lunch’ in a few weeks and book them a room at a hotel after?

H

-

To: Hank (hmccoy@x-gene.com)  
From: Janos (jquesed@bio-lehn.com)  
Subject: RE: Re: RE: Re: At it again

Hank,

I think the last time Charles had a press conference, Erik took all of Friday afternoon off, after yelling in the office and complaining he needed to spend some time alone. Do I even want to know what he did after?

Probably not.

But, my friend, I like the way you think. Let’s set up this lunch and a room and see what happens.

The only thing that could go wrong is that we could both get fired.

J

-

_two weeks later_

To: Hank (hmccoy@x-gene.com)  
From: Janos (jquesed@bio-lehn.com)  
Subject: Unexpected

Hank,

Just before lunch, someone from UPS dropped off a large box from Harry and David’s for me. Inside was a huge basket.

There was just a C+E on the card.

Guess we did the right thing.

J

-

To: Janos (jquesed@bio-lehn.com)  
From: Hank (hmccoy@x-gene.com)  
Subject: Re: Unexpected

Janos,

I got a similar basket today.

Seems like lunch was a success.

Charles has already asked me to schedule their weekly lunch - and hotel room.

But now I don’t want to know what they’re going to do. It’s just worse than imagining my parents still having sex.

H


End file.
